Without the Rental Shoes
by sewerwalking
Summary: [Naturally, Sadie] Sadie and Ben! After Brother from another Planet episode. Rated T just in case.
1. Red Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naturally, Sadie. Don't sue please!**

**A/N: Okay. So recently I have become obsessed with Naturally, Sadie. I looked around trying to find if there was any fanfiction on it, but there isn't! So here is one of the first Naturally, Sadie fanfictions! Enjoy! Please review!**

**This has to do with the "Brother from another Planet" episode by the way.**

"Hey Red." said Ben walking up to Sadie at her locker. "What was with that Cinderella act on Friday night at the bowling alley?"

"Oh, uh you know how I said I snuck out of the house to be there," Sadie said, "Well my parents were going to be home at midnight."

"Uh-huh." Ben said looking skeptical.

"What?"

"You sure it wasn't because you didn't want to kiss me?"

Sadie paused for a moment trying to think of an appropriate answer. "It wasn't…trust me."

Ben smiled giving Sadie a mischievous look.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"Well seeing as you _weren't_ avoiding kissing me, I was just deciding if I should kiss you now or wait for somewhere more private."

"Cocky and smug again." Sadie said smiling.

"That will never go away. Neither will you being shy and sweet."

Sadie didn't say anything, for her cheeks did enough talking.

"Red," Ben said smiling at Sadie, "You're getting redder…Cheemo."

**A/N: Well hope you liked it! Ya, it's short, but hey long doesn't always mean better!**


	2. Lip Gloss

**A/N: Another chappie!**

"Sadie! Why did you have to get grounded! I had to tell you something this weekend!" Margaret complained sitting down at a lunch table.

"It wasn't exactly my choice." Sadie said. "But what did you want to tell me?"  
Margaret took a deep breath and said, "Jaime kissed me!"

"Are you serious?"  
"Mhmm!" Margaret said excitedly.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. So what happened with you and Ben?"

"Well, seeing as I had to lea—"

"Hey Red." Ben said walking up to Margaret and Sadie's table.

"Oh, hey Ben." Sadie said, blushing a little.

"You know," Margaret said, "You are interrupting a very important conversation."  
"I think mine's more important." said Ben, flashing a smile at Sadie.

"Uh, I think not." Margaret said.

"Oh well then I guess asking if Sadie wanted to go bowling with me is not nearly as important as figuring out what lip gloss makes your lips shinier." Ben replied.

"Oh!" Margaret said getting up, "I think I need to go…And that's not what we were talking about."

Ben sat down where Margaret had been sitting and asked Sadie, "So what were you talking about?"

"Oh, just the rest of her Friday night." Sadie said.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
"Grounded, sorry."

"It didn't stop you before." Ben said with a smile.

Sadie chuckled and replied, "Yeah, but if I snuck out again, I would be grounded for life."

"You know you could _ask_ your parents if you can go out."

Sadie thought about it and said, "You're right. I will. I'll do it tonight."  
"Cool. Hope you can make it. Cheemo."

* * *

"Hey mom." Sadie said walking into the kitchen that evening.

"Hey Sadie." Her mom replied while putting away the groceries.

"So, I was wondering," Sadie said, "Maybe we can not have me grounded tomorrow."

Her mom stopped putting the groceries away and looked at Sadie. She said, "Honey, that's the whole point in being grounded. You can't have fun with your friends."

"But mom!"

"No buts!"

"Mom! Ben asked me out!"

"I'm sorry Sadie. You can't go."

* * *

The next day at school Sadie told Margaret what had happened.

"Sneak out again." Margaret suggested.

"I would, but like I told Ben, I'd get grounded for life."

"Well you better decide quickly because here comes Ben."  
"Hey Red." Ben said walking up to Sadie. "So what'd your mom say?"

"Um…" Sadie said, quickly deciding her choice in her mind, "She said yes."

Ben smiled and replied, "Cool, so I'll see you there around 6?"  
"Okay." Sadie said smiling.

"Cheemo."


	3. Cologne

**A/N: Another chappie! Just a warning there is a bit of…let's say over extended kissing…trying not to give anything away!**

"Hey mom," Sadie said walking up to her room, "I'm going to be in my room doing homework."

"Okay Sadie. Dinner should be ready in about an hour and I'll come and get you."

"Oh, well I have a lot of homework…_a lot_."

"Should I bring you a plate?"

"No that's okay."

Sadie's mom looked at her questionably.

"I'm fine Mom…really."

Sadie quickly walked up the stairs and to her room before her mom could ask any more questions.

_Whew_, Sadie thought to herself, _that was close_.

Sadie then turned on her music and opened her window. Quietly and stealthily she went out the window.

* * *

It was 5:57 pm when Ben arrived at the bowling alley.

"Wow, she isn't here yet." Ben said looking around for Sadie.

"Au contraire, Pierre." Sadie said coming up behind Ben.

Ben turned around and smiled. They went and paid for one hour of bowling and walked down to their lane.

"How about we do something different with the game?" Ben suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sadie said tying one of the knots of her shoe.

"Well whoever wins each frame gets to do something to the other person, excluding pain. And whoever wins the game gets to do whatever they want." Ben said.

Sadie smiled and replied, "Does this 'something' include…kissing?"

Ben just smiled and said, "I didn't say it couldn't."

After the first frame, Sadie looked at the scores. Ben had beaten her by one pin. He walked up to her and said, "Well, it looks like I get to be the first to do 'something.'"

"Looks like it."

Slowly he took Sadie's hand. He turned it over so her palm was facing up. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it ever so lightly.

Sadie smiled and said, "You better watch out next time, I'm going to beat you!"

Ben just smiled knowing that she was so wrong.

And Sadie found this out after having played 8 more frames…and losing all of them. In the second frame he kissed her other palm. Then the back of her right hand, back of left hand, left cheek, right cheek, forehead, and both sides of her neck.

Only one frame remained. Only one spot that she could think he would kiss next. In some ways she wanted to beat him, but in others she didn't. She wanted him to initiate the kiss, not her.

Sadie approached the lane for the last frame. She let the bowl go down and watched it. She watched it as it leaned toward the left and slowly went closer to the gutter. It then went in the gutter. The same thing occurred when she rolled it again.

"Wow," Ben said getting up to roll his last ball, "You had two chances to hit ten pins and you didn't even hit one."

Sadie smiled shyly and sat down. She watched Ben roll his ball. A strike. Next ball. A strike. Last ball. Another strike.

"Now that's how you do it." Ben said walking up to Sadie. "Hm, it seems as though I have won the game."

"It seems you have." Sadie said quietly.

"Well, seeing as I beat you in this frame, I'll do this."

He lowered his head towards Sadie's. Slowly their lips met. It was only a few seconds but it felt like an hour for them both. They pulled away and looked at one another.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ben said with a smile.

"No, definitely not." Sadie said smiling as well.

"Now for winning the game, follow me."

Ben walked outside, Sadie following close behind him, her hand in his. He led her out towards a park bench overlooking a man-made lake. He sat down at the bench and looked at her waiting for her to sit down.

Sadie sat down and Ben said, "For winning the game, being the great bowler that I am, I shall do this."

He lowered his head once more and kissed her, but this time a little differently. His tongue grazed her lip. Without even realizing it, Ben and Sadie's tongues were touching one another's. This went on for five minutes, their first time making-out.

Once they pulled away, Sadie's only reply was, "Wow."

Ben smiled at her and stood up. He said, "Hey listen, my mom said I had to be home by 7:10 pm, and its 7:12 pm now. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay." Sadie said looking up at Ben.

"Oh, before I leave." Ben said walking over to Sadie. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and replied, "Good game, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." Sadie said, but so quietly that there was no way Ben could have heard her.

Sadie slowly stood up and began walking home. Her mind was just boggling…that was until she remembered that she had snuck out.

Once she reached her house, Sadie climbed back up to her room and through her window. Not even five seconds after getting comfy on her bed was there a knock on her door.

"Sadie," her mom said through the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure Mom." Sadie said.

Her mom opened the door and walked in

"I brought you a plate anyway." Her mom said carrying a small plate of food.

"Thanks Mom." Sadie replied.

"No problem honey." Her mom said, setting the plate on the bed close to Sadie. As her mom went to leave, she noticed an odd smell in her daughter's room. She asked Sadie, "What's that smell?"

Sadie's eyes got bigger. "I don't smell anything." Sadie said nervously.

"It smells like…" Her mom said sniffing, "Cologne."

Sadie said nothing, not quite sure how to respond.

Her mom kept sniffing and got closer to Sadie. She said, "It's you."

"Um…" Sadie began, "I was moving things around in the bathroom and I guess I got some of Hal's cologne on me."

"Oh, okay." Her mom said without questioning anymore and walking out of Sadie's room.

**A/N: Okay, well as for the making out….yeah it was kind of lame. :P Well chapter four is on its way, it's done just gotta type it! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Truth

**A/N: Here is the last chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up, my computer was acting funky, so we took it in. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and same warning as the last chapter, over-extended kissing!**

"Ohmigosh Margaret," Sadie said walking up to Margaret at her locker, "I have to tell you what happened last night."

Margaret turned around and said with a little smirk, "You might want to look at your locker first."

"I'll do that later, but I have to tell you what happened."

"Sadie, just look at your locker."

"Okay fine." Sadie said looking at her locker. On her locker there was a post-it note.

It read:

_Sadie,  
Meet me in the janitor's closet once you read this.  
-Ben_

"I think I know what happened last night." Margaret said to Sadie or so she thought. For Sadie was already on her way to the janitor's closet.

Once Sadie got to the door to the closet she noticed the light was off. Slightly unsure, she opened the door. As she stepped in, the light came on.

There stood Ben with that smile of his.

"Hey Red." He said as Sadie closed the door.

"Hey." replied Sadie.

"So…" Ben said as Sadie set her backpack down, "I never actually said that I was finished last night with my prize for winning the game."

"Oh really," Sadie said walking towards him, "Well is this what you had in mind?"

Sadie kissed him just like he had kissed her, tongue and all. They pulled away and Ben replied, "Hey, I won the game, not you."

They continued making-out for a few minutes. Ben slowly made his way towards Sadie's ear. She began to giggle a little and Ben smiled. He stopped and whispered in her ear, "You know, there was something I forgot to tell you last night."

"What?" Sadie said softly.

"That…I love you."

Sadie, only know realizing her eyes were closed, opened them and looked into Ben's eyes. She could tell that he was telling the truth.  
"I love you, too." Sadie replied knowing that this was true as well.

The two smiled at one another. They leaned in for another kiss. As their lips met, they both knew that they were to spend the rest of their lives together.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! It was so cool being the first Naturally Sadie fic here! I hope that it opens up the doorway so more people can write the fics! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
